The present invention relates to a novel splashboard assembly for a countertop and a method of installing the same.
Conventionally, countertops having splashboards are installed using one of two general methods. In the first method, the countertop is placed onto the cabinet. The splashboard, then, is bonded to the wall. While caulking is usually applied along the countertop where the boards join, leakage often occurs at this point. In time, the wall and cabinet expand at different rates, thereby breaking this seal.
In the second method, the splashboard is formed integral with, or is otherwise attached to the countertop prior to installation. While leaking is prevented, installation limitations are introduced when the distance between opposing walls is greater at the back of the counter than at the front, since the degree to which the counter may be tilted from side to side is dependent on its height.
Accordingly, there is a need for a separate splashboard assembly which will provide the sealing benefits heretofore found only with integral splashboard and countertop units and which can be easily installed regardless of surrounding structural limitations.